A quantitative image analysis system will be assembled from several sources: 1) Zeiss Axiophot Microscope; 2) Trapix image processor; 3) Technical Instruments Corp. microscope stage control; 4) COHU silicon intensified target TV camera; 5) Cryogenic Charge Coupled Device (CCD) high performance camera system; 6) mass storage device (optical disk); and 7) Digital Equipment Corporation LYNX graphics workstation. This system will be made available to vie current NIH-funded principal users, to an NIH-funded users group through the program for Analytical Cytology at the University of California at San Francisco, and to a U.S. Department of Energy-funded group at the Lawrence Livermore national laboratory. This instrumentation will permit quantitative analysis of the intensity and intracellular location of fluorescent dyes. Major uses will be in the following areas: 1) detection and quantification of chromosomal abnormalities in metaphase and interphase cells; 2) measurement of the distribution of hemopoietic subpopulations in bone marrow sections and individual cell types in colonies growing in vitro; 3) the development of improved methods for the detection of food-mutagen-induced DNA adducts; 4) quantification of intracellular levels of BrdUrd or ara-C in studies of cell toxicity at low drug levels; 5) the detection of translocations in leukemia patients utilizing fluorescence hybridization methods.